Earrings which are widely worn as ornamentation are generally of two types. For people who have pierced ears, earrings having attachment means which extend through the ear lobe can be worn. The other general type of earring is the clip-on type, which can be used by people who have or do not have pierced ears. With the clip-on type earring, the ear lobe is clamped between two opposed clamping members and maintained on the ear by friction. The opposed clamping parts in some designs are clamped against the ear lobe by spring action and in other cases a screw type arrangement is provided so that the clamping parts can be adjusted by screw action to remain apart a set distance. Clip-on type earrings often cause discomfort to the wearer, for example, continuously applied pressure on one part of the ear lobe, even though slight, may produce discomfort, irritation, and sometimes a nervous reaction in the wearer.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a novel ear decoration in the form of a clip which may be supported on the structure of an ear without causing pain or deformation of the flesh of the ear.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a clip for an earring decoration which is floatably adjustable to conform to different ear lobe shapes and thicknesses.